Frozen Angels
by FionawithAngels
Summary: What if Rapunzel were the person Jack almost died saving? What if this was a whole different story? This epic tale of Romance and mystery will take you on and unforgettable and magical journey. This one is especially for Jackunzel fans like me. Believe me, this story just might make you remember why you loved them in the first place. You have to read this story to understand. Read.


Chapter 1

Prologue: Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Tangled. Therefore by posting the chapters of this fiction book I am not gaining any special privileges or earning money. This is a crossover, and the events transcribed in the following pages never happened in real life; at least, not that I know of.

Tip: Please see the movies _Tangled_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ if you have not seen them yet; in order to understand the story even better.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Jack's POV:_

It is dark.

It is cold.

I am falling.

That is the only thing I can sense. That is the only reality I am living in.

That is, until I see the moon.

Things begin to resurface more clearly for me now. It is not just cold; it is freezing, the chill penetrating right into the core of my bones. For some strange and unclear reason I don't know of, the cold soothes me; coaxes me to a cozy feeling similar to sleep.

Why does it soothe me?

Leaving the question unanswered, I move on to my inspection. Then I take in the darkness; inked blackness through which I am moving like a blind man. It was dark enough to make me afraid; a small voice in the back of my head telling me I normally have no fear of darkness.

What is the small voice in my head? And how does it know so much about me; more than I now know about myself?

I try to move, but all I can sense is a gentle floating sensation; as if I am floating in frosted air. My surroundings were far too dense to be air; I can barely move because of the heaviness in my limbs. It is feeling wavy and moist...like water.

That is when I finally come to full consciousness. That is when I can feel the burning sensation in my throat. That is when I finally realize what is happening; I am drowning.

I am choking; the water I am in fills me from the inside, leaving me no space to breathe. My insides are burning, giving me a desire to claw out the cold liquid in my body. I sputter and cough, somehow impossibly allowing more water in my body. My limbs suddenly acquire a surge of strength, clawing and kicking at the water. My hands are trying to hold on to something- anything-I know isn't there; for I am alone in these waters.

I can feel it when my body finally gives up, finally stops fighting. I start sinking more quickly, and my body doesn't protest; it's in too much pain to fight anymore. My eyes become heavy and I am going to close them, hoping my death will be quick and painless; like drifting into sleep.

Then I see the moon shining right onto my face, and everything changes right after that.

My body is pulled upwards by an unseen force. The moon is becoming bigger and brighter as I rise to the surface of the water. Somehow I realize it's the moon pulling me upwards, even though I have no earthly idea how that's possible.

I feel other changes coming into my body as I'm pulled. Strength is running through my frozen veins; not strength I felt earlier when I was clawing at the water, but strength which I somehow know will make me active and alert; strength which will allow me to move freely about.

There is something trapped between my pale fingers, but I can't see what. It is a rough material and it matches to the feeling of touching wood. I sense with my fingers, acknowledging the object as long and thin. It feels strangely graceful and elegant, fitting perfectly into my palm.

My head breaks through freezing water and then what seems like solid ice. As I rise to stand, I feel the ice half broken beneath me. I pick up the wooden structure I was holding from the ground. It's a wooden staff, one end curled up into a G-like structure. Though it was only made of wood, it looked beautiful to my eyes.

I notice something strange and impossible. I remember standing on solid ground a few moments ago, after I rose. But know I see that I'm still floating, into open air this time. It does not surprise me for some strange reason.

I float only about ten feet from the ground; that is when I see the most magnificent thin I've ever seen.

It was the moon; the brilliant silver orb which pulled me from underwater. A voice in my head tells me I have never seen the moon as beautiful as I am seeing tonight.

It shines at me, brightly enough for me to avert my eyes. There is sudden warmth I feel throughout my body, and it only lasts a second. I bring my eyes back to the moon and I notice its brightness has dulled. It looks just normal and unremarkable to me; but it looks just as big and bright enough to be beautiful.

I begin to sink slowly onto the broken ice. As soon as my bare feet touch solid ground, I stare at my hands, trying to figure out the apparition which sent me floating into open air. I look down at my feet, resting on plain, solid ice.

Ice I swear in my mind was broken just a few moments ago.

I stare at my feet and the impossible miracle they just made happen. As soon as my feet touch any broken piece of ice, it automatically sinks into the ground and repairs itself. I had a foolish idea and I hopped right on the thin ice. Instead of falling down and sinking like I am supposed to, the ice grows another layer of hard, freshly frozen ice, crystal clear; right in front of my very eyes. It is impossible, but still true.

I check myself, making sure I am an ordinary human being and not a monster or apparition; I look just as normal as everyone. So why am I doing strange acts no human being has ever done before?

Am I even a human being?

I stare at the staff I held in my hands and then I look at a banyan tree slanting at a peculiar angle at the corner of the frozen pond, on land. I get another idea and I move towards the tree to try it. I imagine a cord between my mind and the staff and I use all my willpower to force unseen energy and orders from my mind to the cord. I touch the rounder area of my staff to the tree bark and immediately stared open-mouthed at was happening in front of me.

Frost is gathering on the bark from where the staff touched it, making beautiful, curled ice patterns on it. It is spreading out to the whole tree and it is happening fast. Soon, the whole tree seems to have been carved out of ice. It looks too beautiful to be true. All this happened right in front of my eyes.

Soon I am driven by the fun I feel. I jump up to the sky and soared through open air, laughing and hooting in delight at the same time. I lose control of my body at a point and fall face-first onto a tree branch, but I still laugh hysterically.

I lower myself from the tree branch and stand on the frozen ground. Next thing I know, I'm sliding through the slippery ice, mending the broken parts of the ground here and there. The only sound I can hear is my own laughter and panting, and the only thing I can feel is the sliding of ice beneath my feet. And then in the midst of my elation, I suddenly skid to a halt and look up to the moon, shining bright like before.

It is speaking to me.

I sound like a maniac, but what I say is true, as I see before my eyes.

It tells me my name, and I believe it, since there is nobody here to listen to listen to me.

My name is Jack Frost, and I am in this world for a reason; a purpose.

For just a moment though, I think I see a face in the moon.

It is a face of a girl; a girl with rosy cheeks, golden hair and jade green eyes. I stare at the face, mystified by its beauty, for just a second-until it's gone. I can't see it anymore.

I close my eyes and keep the face in my head; linking it to a very dear and close memory of mine, almost like a cocoon of warmth surrounding my thoughts.

That face is all I can think of, all I can see.

It is astonishingly beautiful, and it reminds me of an angel.


End file.
